Len, your life sucks
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: Gumi and Len have a bet, on if he can eat 96 bananas in thirty seconds. But ho boy, is Len in for a tortuous ride afterwards. Entry for Writers Anonymous one-shot game. (LukaxMiku).


Len, your life sucks.

* * *

"Hey, Len," Gumi pokes Kagamine Len in the side to catch the banana-lovers attention, "I'l bet that you can't eat all 48 of those bananas in one minute."

"Yeah right Gumi, I bet that I can eat double that amount in thirty seconds!" Len scoffs.

"You two wanna bet or something?" Rin asks mischievously. The two look at each other and shrug, "ALLLLLLLL RIGHT! ITS A BET!'

"RIN!" Len shouts at his twin sister, "we didn't say yes or no to anything!"

"Actually, it would be pretty funny to see you try and eat 96 bananas in thirty seconds, so we're with Rin on this one," Miku and Luka yell from across the street, clutching their hands together as if they were to be separated and never see each other ever again for all eternity. Gumi nods in agreement with the couple.

"Come on you guys," Len begins to protest, but Rin interrupts him.

"It's a bet! Luka and Miku go into the store and get 96 bananas, Len, what is Gumi's punishment for losing if, and only if, she loses?"

"I dunno, Make her and Miku swap clothes for the day," en shrugs.

"WHAT! Okay, Len if you lose you have to wear high heels for the rest of the day, plus you have to do whatever I say. Deal?" The green-haired Vocaloid offers.

"It's a deal!" Len agrees, as the two shake hands on it.

* * *

Hatsune Miku's studio apartment, 3:39 P.M.

Miku announced the bet online, and collected an audience of several Vocaloids who want to see Len fail miserably at trying to eat 96 bananas in thirty seconds.

"Miku, Gumi. Why is there 10 others here, and most importantly WHY DO YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO HAPPEN SO BADLY!" Len questions, as he kneels before the coffee table covered in bananas.

Before him sits Hiyama Kiyoteru with Kaai Yuki sitting on his lap, Gakupo sitting on the floor, Lily, SeeU, and IA sitting on Miku's couch, With Meiko and Kaito perched on the armrests, and Yuzuki Yukari with Kotoko perched on her shoulder in a nearby chair.

To his right is Miku holding a microphone to her mouth, and Luka holding an air horn. To his left are Rin and Gumi with timers and eager looks on their devilish faces.

"Alright Welcome everyone to Lens extraordinary eating of 96 bananas in 39 seconds! So let us begin shall we?" the teal-haired Diva announces as Luka blows the air horn starting the countdown.

Everyone cheers and chants as Len desperately peels the bananas and shoves them down his throat. It isn't long until he begins to feel sick and slow down, No I'm over a quarter done, I have to keep going!

Luka blares the air horn, just as Len finishes off the 25th one.

"And Gumi is the winner!" Miku Shouts.

"Wait!" Hiyama Kiyoteru interferes, "let's see how long it actually takes Len to eat all of those bananas."

"Yeah! Then after let's make him do 15 laps around the apartment complex just to add a little more kick to it!" SeeU shouts.

"Uhhhhh, guys I think that this is getting to be a bit out of hand," Len says wearily.

"Oh shut up you big baby! C'mon, this isn't the most intense thing that you have ever done," Lily rolls her eyes in exasperation at the fourteen-year-old.

Rin nods her head, "I Agree, only we already have a punishment for him SeeU."

"Okay, this is getting extensive," Gumi groans, "Miku, cue it up!"

Miku nods and shouts, "Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, let's GO!" Luka blares the air horn as the timers start counting down the every millisecond of the time that Len is inhaling those bananas.

It takes Len longer than he had anticipated, two minutes, fifty seconds, and thirty-one miliseconds to be completely and fully exact as Kotoko had calculated.

"AHAHA!" Gumi cackles, "Soooooooo, I guess that I was right all along huh Len?"

"Shut up Gumi!" Len groans, rolling to his side and clutching at his achingly full stomach in agony.

"Wow, these people are idiots," IA sighs, facepalming at the unthankful sight, followed by the sound of Miku. Rifling through her shoe closet in search of the most embarrassing heels that she can find. More specifically the ones she wore when she was ten. They are covered in blue sparkles, with pink and orange ribbons protruding from the extravagantly large green and purple flower in the middle of the shoe.

Miku cackles to herself as she puts the two glittery disasters in a plain, white shoe box covered in dents.

She walks out of the closet with a proud smirk and stands in front of the crowd, box in hand as she opens the cover and shows the audience the hideousness that resides in the box.

"No, Miku. No Miku. Please not those shoes!" Len pleads, as they slip the shoes onto his tiny feet. Gumi squeals in delight at the sight.

"Oh my god! Look! Lens feet are too small for shoes that Miku wore when she was ten!" Rin taunts, as Len tries to unsuccessfully get up using the table, and what he thinks is some sort of scarf, or something in that category.

"AH! LEN WHAT THE HELL!?" Luka shrieks, as her skirt is pulled down, and puddled around her golden boots, as she stares out at the laughing crowd with a mortified look on her disgusted face.

"OOOOOOooooooOOOH Len! I didn't know that you had such feelings for Luka!" Yukari taunts.

"Lencest!" Kiyoteru Cheers, sliding around the scene on one foot, while goofily making the peace sign and sticking out his tongue.

"This is not a 'Lencest'!" The yellow male Vocaloid shouts at the schoolteacher turned rocker.

"Len, get up and give me a piggyback ride to the local farmers market and back," Gumi orders, lifting Len up and help him a bit with setting his balance.

"Come on Gumi!" He protests, "I feel really sick already and-"

"No buts! Now let's get a move on!" She jumps on Lens back and kicks him in the hip with her killer white heel to give him a little "kickstart".

"Something tells me that this day is going to end terribly..." Miku sighs, placing a hand on her forehead.

"C'MON LEN! FASTER!"

"I CAN'T! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Yup," Luka says, nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

"Please. Gumi. Please, just let me have a break (please!)" Len pants, as he bends over his knees, nearly collapsing under Gumi's weight. The chunky, glittery shoes aren't helping in the slightest.

"Only when we get to Miku's apartment complex. Oh yeah, I'm also making you take the stairs up to her apartment," The carrot-obsessed Vocaloid adds on to the already incredibly long list of things that she is going to force Len into doing. She kicks Len in the ribs again, only worsening his current condition.

They get back to the apartment, and by that time Len was already starting to feel foggy and lightheaded.

The rest of the day follows suite, and as Gumi's orders got more and more obscure, Lens condition takes a turn for the worst.

The entire day they had him dressed up like a Neko Maid, running around, eating weird things, and even swimming in a public fountain in a nearby park.

It is now 11:29 P.M, and for the last order, Gumi has something visious up her sleeve,

"So Len, you see that large building over there?" Gumi asks, pointing at what may possibly be the tallest building in Sapporo, "I want you to run from that building all the way to Miku's apartment okay?"

Len nods vaguely as he wearily starts walking towards the building, "Gomen Ne Gumi, but I don't think that I can make it..." And with those last words he collapses to the cold, hard, concrete ground.

"LEN!"

* * *

12:01 A.M, Sapporo General Hospital.

Rin impatiently paces around the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to finally show up.

"This is all your fault, Gumi," she blames the guilty Vocaloid.

"How was I supposed to know that he would end up like this?"

"Kagamine Rin?" A deep, male voice calls.

"Yes?" Rin stops and walks up to the doctor and looks at him with an urgent look on her face, "How is he?"

"Uhhh, well we currently have him in a room up on the third floor, but as for his condition he is not so well. He fainted out of exhaustion Am I correct?" The doctor asks, the twin slowly nods her head, "well may I ask what, and how much he has eaten today?"

All of the color drains out of Gumi's face, as the two look at each other with extremely guilty faces.

"A-a lot."

"Yeah, well we had to pump his stomach, that seems to have helped a lot. Len-san is now hooked up to an IV drip," he explains.

"Is he conscious?" The two girls ask.

"Yes he is, and he has requested that both you, and Megpoid Gumi come to see him. He is currently in room 326 with Hatsune Miku."

"Okay, Arigatou Gozaimasu doctor," Rin bows, and rushes to the nearest elevator, only to burst out again and run down to her brothers room.

"Len! Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah, but as your punishment, Miku and I have thought of something," Len says as he points to Miku on his left.

"Okay, so Rin, Gumi. Since you two are both responsible for this," she begins, cracking her knuckles, and swaying her head back and forth, "you two have to swap clothes, and accessories for the entire day, (plus!) you both have to do what Len-kun wants you to do for two entire days!"

"WHA!?"

Authors Side Note: Yes, yes I know, this fic mad absolutely no sense in anyway shape or form. But admittedly it did help out with my stress for whatever reason. So yeah, this was kind of a stress reliever, and just something that popped in my mind. Ok, this was for a writing game on Writers Anonymous. Also this was only briefly edited once.


End file.
